Poke Rangers Wild Force
Poke Rangers Wild Force is the tenth season of Poke Rangers series and last season of the Poke Rangers Hoenn series. Synopsis The series follows the adventure of Cole Evans and Issac Evans, who had been staying with a tribe for many years, as they tries to find their destiny in Veilstone City. They encounters the Animarium, a place that many believed to be a fairy tale. They joins five others who had a common path to become the new leader of the Wild Force Poke Rangers while his brother Issac was the Crimson Wild Force Ranger under his command. The Poke Rangers use their powers to defeat the forces of the Orgs, led by one Master Org. As Cole was fond of animals, they was shocked to discover that the Orgs were heartless creatures. As the series continues, he finds the truth about his real parents: his parents, Richard and Elizabeth Evans, were professors at Turtle Cove University, along with a family friend, Viktor Adler. When they were sent to the jungle for research, they discover the remains of the original Master Org, in which a jealous Adler consumes in order to exact revenge on Richard, who had proposed to Elizabeth before he could. However, Adler goes insane, and kills both Richard and Elizabeth. For a while, their newborn sons, Cole and Issac, was also presumed dead. The annual team-up episodes saw the Wild Force Rangers team up with the Time Force Rangers in order to stop three mutant Orgs (the Mut-Orgs) from polluting the Earth. It also featured the first time when a former villain teamed up with the Rangers to face the enemy. These episodes are special as it contained numerous references to various longtime fans of Poke Rangers. Fans generally consider this teamup one of the best, due to the fact that the episode was written by a member of the fandom who was later hired to write for Wild Force, and the fact that the teamup brought closure to several plotholes in Time Force. In addition to the annual team-up episodes, Poke Rangers: Wild Force also had a special episode commemorating it as the tenth incarnation, by having Cole team up with the nine Red Rangers before him, (in order of incarnations, Jason Lee Scott, Aurico, Tommy Oliver, T.J. Johnson, Andros, Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson, Wes Collins and Eric Myers), in order to defeat the Machine Empire one final time. This was known as Forever Red Characters Wild Force Rangers Allies *Princess Shayla: guardian of the Animarium (portrayed by Ann Marie Crouch). *Animus: the ancient ruler of Animaria, appears to aid the Rangers several times. *Ancient Warriors *Time Force Poke Rangers *Ransik *Nadira *Red Rangers: Nine previous Red Rangers from the past team up with Cole to battle the remnants of the Machine Empire. **Jason Lee Scott (Red Blaziken Ranger) of Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers **Aurico (Red Aquitar Ranger) of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V) of Poke Rangers Zeo **T.J. Johnson (Red Turbo Ranger) of Poke Rangers Turbo **Andros (Red Space Ranger) of Poke Rangers In Space **Leo Corbett (Red Galaxy Ranger) of Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy **Carter Grayson (Red Lightspeed Ranger) of Poke Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger) of Poke Rangers Time Force **Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) of Poke Rangers Time Force *Crimson Rangers: Nine previous Crimson Rangers from the past team up with Clint to battle the remnants of the Machine Empire. **David Lee Scott (Crimson Medicham Ranger) of Mighty Morphin Poke Rangers **Stiletto (Crimson Aquitar Ranger) of Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers **Frank Oliver (Zeo Ranger X) of Poke Rangers Zeo **Clifford Johnson (Crimson Turbo Ranger) of Poke Rangers Turbo **Pavonne (Crimson Space Ranger) of Poke Rangers In Space **Patrick Corbett (Crimson Galaxy Ranger) of Poke Rangers Lost Galaxy **Henry Grayson (Crimson Lightspeed Ranger) of Poke Rangers Lightspeed Rescue **George Collins (Crimson Time Force Ranger) of Poke Rangers Time Force **Earl Meyers (Carmine Ranger) of Poke Rangers Time Force *Alpha 7 *Kite: the human incarnation of Animus. Civilians *Bulk *Skull *Richard Evans *Elizabeth Evans *Kendall *Willie Villains *Orgs **Master Org: The commander of the Org forces on Earth; he is the reincarnation of the ancient Master Org from 3,000 years ago. He was once Doctor Viktor Adler, but he consumed the remains of the original Master Org to become an Org himself. He disguised himself with similar clothing and a helmet with a fake horn. His true identity was discovered by Toxica when she saw him move his headdress, including his horn. He destroyed Retinax the first time to preserve his identity and brainwashed Toxica and Jindrax when they discovered the truth. He was defeated and stripped of his Org powers by Cole and is thrown off a cliff by Mandilok and presumed dead. In truth, he became a true Org and he returned for revenge against the Duke Orgs and the Wild Force Power Rangers. In the finale, he consumed an ancient Org heart and gained a true Org form which possessed the elements of the Org Generals. Every time he was destroyed by Rangers in Org form, his Org heart would revive him. He destroyed all the Wild Zords, but he was destroyed once and for all when all of the Wild Zords were returned/resurrected and destroyed his body while the Red Lion Ranger destroyed the Org heart with the Jungle Sword. He used a staff in human form and used the Nexus Blade in Org form (portrayed by Ilia Volok). **Jindrax: Jester/Clown-like Duke Org, self-proclaimed 'Master of Blades', uses knives and swords in battle. He had an unofficial rivalry with Taylor and was a good friend of Toxica. He seemed to have had a crush on Princess Shayla, but a deep love for Toxica. He resurrected Toxica from Spirit World using her reenergized severed horn. He retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Toxica so they can 'find themselves' (voiced by Richard Cansino for the first four episodes, then portrayed/voiced by Danny Wayne Stallcup, who was credited in this series as just Danny Wayne). **Toxica: A sorceress Duke Org who is armed with a staff that releases beans that make Orgs grow. She suspected Master Org's true identity when she smelled the scent of 'human' around him and saw him 'move' his horn. She uses Nayzor's crown to temporarily transform into a General Org, Necronomica (whose voice she retained as Super Toxica), and was brainwashed by Master Org, along with Jindrax, in mutated form when they found out his true identity. She was once returned to normal by Cole, and they sought out Mandilok and serve under him until Mandilok used Toxica as a shield against the Rangers' Jungle Blaster. She was brought back to life again by Jindrax who pulled her out of the Spirit World by once more re-energizing her severed horn. She and Jindrax assisted the Rangers by rescuing the captured Princess Shayla from the Nexus. She retired from serving as an Org leader and now travels the world with Jindrax so they can 'find themselves' (portrayed by Sin Wong). **Retinax: An eye-themed General Org and bodyguard to Master Org. He was resurrected in the episode before the finale to guard the Nexus with the two other generals. Wields an axe that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade (voiced by Michael Sorich). **Nayzor: A nose-themed General Org, who freed the Duke Org, Zen-Aku. He was resurrected twice in series, first to battle Rangers in 'Super' form, then again in normal form to guard the Nexus with the two other generals. He uses a paper fan in normal form that can combine with the other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade and uses a clawed staff in Super form (voiced by Ken Merckx). **Mandilok: A Hermaphroditic mouth-themed General Org, takes Master Org's place in the middle of the series. His upper mouth speaks with a female's voice while lower mouth speaks with a male's voice. He was resurrected in the near-finale to guard the Nexus along with the two other Generals. He uses a large fork and knife as weapons that can combine with the two other generals' weapons to form the Nexus Blade (male voice by Ezra Weisz, female voice by Barbara Goodson). **Zen-Aku: A wolf Duke Org sealed in a mask; possessed Merrick until the spell was broken. he comes back to life to battle Merrick and is destroyed by the combined strengths of the Wild Force Megazord Mode and Predazord. He mysteriously comes back to life in the finale and now travels the world with Merrick, seeking redemption for his past deeds (voiced first by Dan Woren, and later by Lex Lang). **Artilla: Artilla is one of the Duke Orgs that were freed by Mandilok. He is a tank-themed Duke Org. He and Helicos attacked Turtle Cove and were destroyed by the Isis Megazord (voiced by Michael Sorich). **Helicos: Helicos is one of the Duke Orgs that were freed by Mandilok. He is a helicopter-themed Duke Org that can fly. He and Artilla attacked Turtle Cove and were destroyed by the Isis Megazord (voiced by Dave Mallow). **Juggelo: Juggelo is Jindrax's brother. They attacked Taylor, Max and Kite at a carnival, even to when Jindrax ate the growth seeds to join him. His attacks are so weak that he has no strength. He was destroyed by the Wild Force Megazord and Jindrax shrunk back to normal (voiced by Patrick Thomas). **Onikage: A Duke Org who appeared seemingly out of nowhere to aid Mandilok. However, he was actually working for Master Org, preparing things for his return. He succeeded in capturing Princess Shayla, getting rid of Toxica, and setting up Mandilok to be destroyed. Onikage then used his ninja powers to create evil clones of the Rangers, whom the Rangers could not damage without hurting themselves. Jindrax upset his plans by reflecting one of his blasts back at him, creating a clone that the Rangers destroyed, destroying the real Onikage. Onikage returned as a giant, and fought the Rangers in another dimension where the spirits of defeated Orgs reside. He was defeated by the help of the Pegasus Megazord. (voice by Dan Woren) **Mut-Orgs: Mutant/Org hybrids from the year 3000 who travel back to present in order to find Master Org. **List of Wild Force Monsters **Putrids: Foot soldiers that the Rangers fight. **Shadow Rangers *Machine Empire Remnants **General Venjix: Leader of the Machine Empire Remnants **Gerrok **Tezzla **Steelon **Automon *Cogs: Foot Soldiers utilized to fight the Rangers and excavate Serpentera. Arsenal *Growl Phone: Morpher of the Wild Force Rangers; with miniature robot/animal modes. *Lunar Caller: Morpher of the Lunar Wolf Ranger. *Crystal Saber & Power Animal Crystals *Weapons: Personal weapons used by the Rangers (White Tiger Baton, Golden Eagle Sword, Black Bison Axe, Blue Shark Fighting Fins, Red Lion Fang); can combine into Jungle Sword for the "Savage Slash" attack. *Animarium Armor: The Red Ranger's Battlizer granted to him by the Falcon Zord. It allows him to fly, form a shield from the wings, and fire energy blasts. Savage Cycles: Motorcycles given to the Wild Force Rangers by their Wild Zords. *Wild Force Rider: Motorcycle given to the Red Ranger by Animus to replace his destroyed Savage Cycle. Zords *Red Lion Zord ◆ *Yellow Eagle Zord ◆ *Blue Shark Zord ◆ *Black Bison Zord ◆ *White Tiger Zord ◆ *Elephant Zord ❖ *Giraffe Zord ❖ **Bear Brothers **Black Bear Zord ❖ **Polar Bear Zord ❖ *Green Gorilla Zord ❖ *Soul Bird ◇ *Dark Wildzords **Wolf Zord ◆ **Hammerhead Zord ❖ **Alligator Zord ❖ *Rhino Zord ❖ *Armadillo Zord ❖ *Deer Zord ❖ *Red Falcon Zord❖ *Black Lion Zord ❖ *Blue Condor Zord ❖ *Saw Shark Zord ❖ *Brown Buffalo Zord ❖ *Yellow Jaguar Zord ❖ Wild Zord Combinations *Wild Force Megazord (combination of Red Lion, Yellow Eagle, Blue Shark, Black Bison, and White Tiger. Variations include using the Elephant, Black Bear & Polar Bear, Giraffe, Rhino & Armadillo, Wolf, and Hammerhead Shark) *Kongazord (combination of Green Gorilla, Black Bear & Polar Bear, Bison, and Eagle. Variations include using the Rhino & Armadillo, Deer, and Giraffe) *Predazord (combination of Wolf, Hammerhead Shark, and Alligator. Variations include using the Giraffe and Black Bear & Polar Bear) *Isis Megazord (combination of Red Falcon, Giraffe, Deer, and Rhino & Armadillo. Variations include using the Wolf and Hammerhead Shark) *Animus Megazord (combination of Black Lion, Blue Condor, Saw Shark, Brown Buffalo, and Yellow Jaguar) *Pegasus Megazord (combination of giant Red Lion, Red Falcon, Elephant, Blue Shark, and White Tiger) Evil Zords *Serpentera (General Venjix) Chapters # Lionheart # Darkness Awakening # Click, Click, Zoom # Never Give Up! # Ancient Awakening # Wishes On The Water # The Bear Necessities # Soul Searching # Soul Bird Salvation # Curse of the Wolf # Battle Of The Zords # Predazord, Awaken # Revenge Of Zen-Aku # Identity Crisis # The Ancient Warrior # The Lone Wolf # Power Play # Secrets And Lies # The Tornado Spin # Three's a Crowd # A Father's Footsteps # Sing Song # The Wings of Animaria # Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 1 # Reinforcements from the Future, Pt. 2 # The Master's Last Stand # Unfinished Business # Homecoming # The Flute # Team Carnival # Taming Of The Zords # Monitoring Earth # The Soul of Humanity # Forever Red # The Master's Herald, Pt. 1 # The Master's Herald, Pt. 2 # Fishing for a Friend # Sealing the Nexus # The End of the Poke Rangers, Pt. 1 # The End of the Poke Rangers, Pt. 2 Trivia *This is the last series that takes place in the Hoenn Region Category:Season Category:Wild Force